Kid Muscle's Wedding and Roxanne's Kidnapping
by nld200xy
Summary: Roxanne has finally agreed to marry Kid Muscle, but after their honeymoon, Roxanne is kidnapped. Kid Muscle assumes that this is the work of a previous foe, but is he right? Will he save his wife? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kid Muscle's Marriage and Roxanne's Kidnapping

On a planet only known as Earth, things were very lively. This was the place in which planetary wrestlers from all over the galaxy came together to wrestle in the biggest event ever, the Chojin Crown! The greatest fighters came from Muscle Planet.

In fact, Muscle Planet's champion was in the middle of a match of his own.

We take you to the ring where a muscular man who wore spandex, had a cutter on his head and wore a scary mask was fighting the ultimate battle. This would determine whether or not he was the true champion of wrestling.

His name was Kid Muscle, and he was currently undefeated in the Chojin Crown. Sure, the whole thing was over, but it was going to start again in about a couple of months. This match was just to see if he truly deserved his title.

See, his opponent was a man named Byaakugen. When he heard that Kid Muscle was the best, he was jealous, so he challenged Kid Muscle to a fight.

Kid Muscle proved his worth as he slammed the behemoth to the mat. He got up and asked, "How do you like that? It seems as if I'm still the undefeated champion of the world!"

Byaakugen was not ready to give up. He got up and glared at the kid. His eyes glowed with fury as he said, "I will not let you keep your title! I refuse to allow someone else to take the title that was rightfully mine to begin with!"

Kid's quarter man, a man wearing a cape and a diaper named Meat got up and shouted, "Kid, watch out! That look in his eyes means that he's about to perform the attack that leaves all of his opponents unable to do anything!"

Kid was now scared. 'He has an attack that'll make me immobile?' he though.

Kid's friends cheered him on. There was a red gazelle named Dik-Dik Van Dik along with a walrus named Wally Tusket. There was also a knight, rook and king combined together to form Checkmate. Another wrestler was a German man who wore a green helmet. His name was Jaeger. There was also a tough man from Texas named Terry Kenyon.

Finally, there were the three girls. Their names were Kiki, Trixie and, the apple of Kid Muscle's eye, Roxanne. Roxanne always had two marvelous pigtails in her hair and she was very beautiful. It was because of this that the kid never really had a chance with her.

Anyway, Byaakugen rushed at Kid Muscle. This opponent was fierce indeed. He had a head shaped like a cannonball, two hands that looked like cannonballs but were really clamps that he used to hold his opponents in place, and his body was like a dark green wrestling suit.

Byaakugen opened up his clamps as Meat shouted, "KID! HE'S GOING TO USE THE ULTIMATE MOVE!"

Kid nodded and rushed at his opponent with a smidgen of blind sightedness. Meat slapped his forehead and muttered, "He was supposed to avoid the attack!"

As Kid Muscle tried to grapple his opponent, Byaakugen clamped his arms in place. After that, he turned the kid around, placed his foot against his back and started pushing with extreme force on the poor dunce's backbone.

Kid Muscle hollered in pain as Checkmate asked, "Is there any way out of that move?"

Meat shook his head and said, "Once an opponent gets trapped in this, he's done for."

The announcers, Mac and Doc observed this as Mac said, "It seems as if Kid Muscle has fallen victim to the one move that has sent countless to the hospital."

Doc nodded and said, "I certainly wouldn't want to have to mess with that move. No wrestler has ever managed to escape the death hold! This attack can't be stopped!"

Doc demonstrated his point by performing a similar move on Mac who retorted, "I GET IT! STOP BREAKING MY BACK!"

Kid Muscle hollered in pain as Roxanne shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT, KID MUSCLE!" Meat joined in and shouted, "GET OUT OF THAT HOLD, YOU OLD COW!"

Upon hearing the word "cow", Kid Muscle started to shake. He immediately freed his arms and knocked Byaakugen backwards as he asked, "Did someone say cow?"

After that, he took out a bowl of cow and rice and sang, "With my rice, I like to have some cow-cow-cow. It really tastes so good; I don't know how-how-how. It's my favorite form of chow-chow-chow! Wow! Wow! Eat now!"

Byaakugen glared at him and stuttered, "Impossible… no one has ever escaped the death hold before!"

Kid Muscle turned around and said, "That's right. I escaped. To make sure I don't have to injure that hold again, I will finish you off with the power of Ultimate Muscle!"

A kanji appeared on Kid Muscle's forehead as Mac exclaimed, "He's now unleashed the power of Ultimate Muscle! Byaakugen doesn't stand a chance now!"

Kid Muscle punched Byaakugen into the rope and unleashed Muscle Millennium, thus finishing off a very powerful opponent.

Kid's friends jumped out from the audience and gave him a group hug. Surprise, surprise; Roxanne joined into the group hug.

She looked at Kid Muscle and said, "Kid, you did it!" Kid Muscle smiled and asked, "Roxanne, I have to ask you something. Will you go out with me?"

Roxanne shook her head and answered, "If I didn't accept your offer before, why would I accept it now?"

Kid Muscle lowered his head and said, "Look, I know that I've been a terrible fiancé. I know I'm a goofball. I know I'm an idiot. I know that someone as beautiful as you would never want to marry me, but I would be happy if you'd just go on this one date with me."

Roxanne turned to her girlfriends who merely backed away saying, "This is your problem!"

Roxanne turned to Kid Muscle and said, "I accept this date, but you must show me a good time!" Kid Muscle just froze at the sound of that as Roxanne asked, "Will you promise me a good time?"

The kid stuttered and finally let out, "Sure, why not?"

Roxanne smiled and said, "Okay, bye! See you tonight!"

Kid Muscle slumped down and muttered, "She's got to be kidding me. Why would she expect me to give her a good time?"

Meat turned to the kid and said, "Take it like a man! Maybe just for once, you can show a girl what a real date is all about!"

Later that night, Kid Muscle rang Roxanne's doorbell. Roxanne was dressed up for the evening. Kid Muscle was dressed up in his yellow fancy suit and his bowtie.

Roxanne said, "Hi, Kid Muscle. At least you came well-dressed." Sadly, the kid knew that this might have been the only compliment he'd receive all night.

Anyway, the kid took her to all kinds of places. He took her to the dog races, in which one dog ripped off the back of Kid Muscle's pants and the two started fighting. After that, they went to a fancy restaurant. Kid Muscle pilfered Roxanne's food constantly and ate like a pig. Sadly, when they went to see a fireworks show that was going on tonight, Kid Muscle spent the whole time at the concession stand eating fast food while Roxanne watched the fireworks alone.

Kid Muscle hung his head low on the way home and said, "It was a terrible evening, wasn't it?"

Roxanne nodded, but she wasn't grumpy. At least the kid was willing to admit it this time.

The kid soon grinned and said, "Just as I'd planned." Roxanne gave him a confused look as he explained, "I only gave you that horrible evening to make my big surprise for you seem better."

Roxanne was now curious until they entered her house and a huge party ball opened up with a sign in it saying "I love you".

Roxanne gasped as all of their friends came out from behind the furniture and shouted, "SURPRISE!" Roxanne turned to Kid Muscle who nodded thus answering the following question.

Kid Muscle knelt down in front of her and asked, "Roxanne, I know I may not be a major find, but will you marry me? It would mean so much!"

Roxanne blushed. She had to admit that Kid Muscle had done the smartest thing any man could do on a date. Roxanne turned to her girlfriends again who nodded and said, "Say yes. You may regret it, but this was his idea."

Roxanne blushed and looked into Kid Muscle's eyes. She shook nervously and answered, "Yes, I'll marry you, Kid Muscle."

Meat let out a loud cheer as the others clapped for their happiness.

The next day, the two lovebirds were in a chapel awaiting their marriage. King Muscle stood up in front of the crowd and announced, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today in holy matrimony. My son is going to be married to the daughter of my ex-girl…" Meat nudged him on the side and whispered, "We're not here to talk about your woman issues."

King Muscle cleared his throat and said, "I mean, my son it going to marry the beautiful Roxanne, who he has had his sights on for years. Roxanne, will you take my son, Kid Muscle, to be your lawfully wedded husband from now until death do you part?"

Roxanne looked to her friends for support. They gave her the thumbs up as he turned around and said, "I do."

King Muscle closed the bible (That he didn't actually read a thing out of) and announced, "In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Kid Muscle and Roxanne looked at one-another and did the one thing nobody thought they'd do. They kissed. They locked lips and kissed.

The kid smiled and asked, "How does it feel kissing a mask?" Roxanne smiled and said, "It's not as bad as I thought."

Kid Muscle picked up his wife and carried her off to a car labeled "Just Married".

After their short honeymoon, they arrived at Kid Muscle's house. Roxanne had brought her belongings and asked, "Why do we have to live at your house?"

Kid Muscle dropped his head and answered, "It's some rule we have to follow on my home planet. Once married, the wife must live in the husband's house. I bet you're pretty upset, aren't you?"

Roxanne smiled and said, "It'll be an adjustment, but I think it will work out."

As the two entered, Roxanne noticed that Kid Muscle's house only had two rooms, a TV room and a bedroom. Roxanne entered the bedroom to find Meat sleeping on the small bed. She sighed and thought, 'I forgot that he lived here.'

She felt a rumble in her tummy as she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since the honeymoon had started. She looked in the pantry only to find a million bowls of cow and rice.

Kid Muscle noticed her expression and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't live in luxury like you'd hoped. You'll have to deal with cow and rice for a while."

He took out a bowl and started munching down on it. Roxanne looked at the bowl. She had always secretly wanted to try it. She noticed that Kid Muscle was singing the little song that went with it and decided to eat some. She was surprised with the results. It tasted better than she thought it would. She gladly swallowed the whole bowl and went off to bed.

Kid Muscle joined her moments later and whispered, "I'm sorry for this big change, but you'll get used to it. Good night, my sweet." He kissed her cheek and went off to sleep.

The next morning, the kid got up and said, "Good morning, Roxanne!" He turned around to notice the most horrible sight ever. His wife was gone!

He started to panic as he looked around the house in search of his dearly beloved. Meat woke up and asked, "What's going on, Kid?" Kid Muscle turned to him and barked, "Roxanne's missing! I woke up and she was gone!"

Meat simply shook his head, sighed and said, "She must have realized the mistake she'd made when marrying you. I knew you two couldn't last a day together."

Kid Muscle glared at the deceivingly young-looking man, picked him up by the collar and barked, "DON'T' YOU EVER SAY THAT!"

Meat got free and said, "It may be true. She never really wanted to marry you from the start. Why'd she want to now?"

Kid Muscle was about to give his rebuttal when he noticed a note on his bed. He picked it up and read, "Dear Kid Muscle, we have kidnapped your wife. If you ever wish to see her again, come to the cavern in the North… or was it the East? Maybe it was the West? No, it's the South. Anyway, go to the cavern of the South and we will return her to you if our demands are met."

Meat sighed and said, "That's so typical. I'll bet money that Byaakugen sent you that! He must still be mad after the way you humiliated him." Kid Muscle nodded and said, "If I could beat him before, I can beat him again! Let's go! We must fight him for Roxanne's sake!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Muscle ran at the speed of light to reach the hideout of Byaakugen. Meat joined him because, even though the kid always got on his nerves, it was his job to make sure Kid Muscle stayed out of trouble. Otherwise, King Muscle would give him heck.

Kid Muscle looked at the letter, stopped and asked, "Where's the cavern to the South?"

Meat stopped as well. He had to admit that Kid Muscle had a point. Just saying it was to the South wasn't much help.

Suddenly, the Kinnikuman theme music started playing in Meat's pocket as the owner took out his cell phone and said, "Hello."

Meat listened carefully and nodded as the person on the other line spoke. After about 20 seconds, he tapped the phone and said, "I didn't understand a thing you just said! You're speaking gibberish!"

The man on the other line repeated everything he said in 'Even-a-dope-can-understand-this' language. Meat took note of this and wrote down the most important point on a piece of paper.

He hung up and stated, "That was the kidnapper. He gave us the coordinates to his hideout."

Kid Muscle suddenly started to shiver. "You know, Meat, this guy seems to want me to come!"

Meat looked up at him and asked, "So what if he wants you to come?"

Kid Muscle answered, "He may be strong enough to beat me! Why else would anyone want to challenge me?"

Meat slapped his forehead. Once again, the kid was getting ahead of himself.

Meanwhile, at the hideout, the kidnapper sat waiting impatiently for his opponent to arrive. This kidnapper wore a mask over his face and a robe to hide his body. Roxanne, who was tied up, looked at him and said, "Byaakugen, your stupid plan won't work! Kid Muscle will just beat you again!"

The kidnapper looked at her and asked, "Who's Byaakugen?"

Roxanne scoffed and retorted, "It's so obvious that you're Byaakugen in disguise! Most of Kid Muscle's opponents usually don't mind being defeated by him, so why are you so scornful?"

The kidnapper cocked an eyebrow and replied, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about?"

Roxanne shook her head and rolled her eyes. This man was fooling no one.

Meanwhile, Kid Muscle had stopped at a restaurant after realizing that he hadn't had a bite to eat since he hadn't even had breakfast.

Meat noticed all the food he had been eating and asked, "Are you going to eat that crescent?" Kid Muscle nodded and shoved it down his throat.

Meat folded his arms and stated, "We should really be going to the cavern. They could be torturing Roxanne as we speak."

The kid finished off a loaf of bread, placed his payment on the table and exclaimed, "That was good! Now I'm off to find my dearly beloved!"

As he ran off to meet destiny, Meat received a sheet of paper as the manager said, "This is the bill, sir. Your friend only gave us 5 of the payment."

The kid and Meat ran through many perilous dangers that lurked before them. They managed to fight their way through old ladies with canes, young women with brooms and the horrid duck crossing!

After all that danger, they had finally made it to the cavern to the South.

Meanwhile, in that cavern, the kidnapper and Roxanne had started an argument.

"I'm telling you, my name is not Byaakugen."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"DARN IT, IT ISN'T BYAAKUGEN!"

"All right, it isn't."

"See? It doesn't hurt to agree with people."

"Yes it is."

"You're getting on my nerves."

The kidnapper was so fed up that he marched right up to Roxanne and clasped his hands onto her neck. He squeezed hard on her throat. This man had a very strong grip. Roxanne felt her tracheal bones about to snap when the kid and Meat busted down the door and exclaimed, "We've come to save you!"

The kidnapper released his grip, turned to his guests and asked, "You could have just knocked, you know."

Kid Muscle pointed at him and exclaimed, "Release my wife at once, you d-" Meat cut him off and said, "You know the rules! Any fowl language will have us kicked off the air!"

The kid nodded and glared at the kidnapper. "Byaakugen, release my wife!" he barked.

The kidnapper started to shake with fury as he retorted, "MY NAME IS NOT BYAAKUGEN!"

Meat scoffed and replied, "It's obviously you, Byaakugen. Stop trying to hide it."

The kidnapper shook even harder and retorted, "I'll prove to you that I am not Byaakugen!"

He took off his mask to reveal that his face was more human. In fact, had it not been for the pale skin and multicolored hair, he would have been human. After that, he took off his robe to reveal a slender body, an expensive suit and a pair of expensive pants.

Kid Muscle stared and asked, "Who are you supposed to be? You're not Byaakugen!"

The man laughed and answered, "My name is Charming Peach Man."

Meat stared and asked, "Seriously, what is your name?"

The man grimaced and replied, "My name IS Charming Peach Man."

Kid Muscle thought for a moment and asked, "Why is your name Charming Peach Man?"

Charming Peach Man scowled and answered, "It's just my name. Does it matter why it's my name?"

Kid Muscle laughed and answered, "Yes it does! That name is ridiculous! I can't believe that someone with such a stupid name expects to beat me!"

Peach Man growled and retorted, "Shut up! You have a cutter on the top of your head! You wear spandex and an ugly mask! You're name happens to be Kid! You don't consider that to be stupid?"

Kid Muscle knelt down into a corner and said, "All I can be is myself."

Meat turned to the kid and stated, "Look at this guy, Kid! He's a walking wishbone! You can take him down in a second!"

The kid had to admit that Meat was right. Peach Man was really weak. His body was even thinner than Maxamillion's body was and he dressed like a gentlemen, although he talked as if he was brought up on the streets.

Roxanne shivered and exclaimed, "Kid, he's not as weak as you think he is! He almost broke my trachea after only strangling me for 5 seconds!"

The kid stared at Peach Man who merely nodded and said, "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Kid Muscle started to tremble, then remembered Roxanne and said, "I'll beat you up whether you like it or not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Muscle rushed at Charming Peach Man who merely jabbed his finger into Kid Muscle's stomach.

Meat stared in horror as the kid had already started coughing up blood. Meat didn't want to do what he did next, but in order to save Kid Muscle's wife, let alone Kid Muscle himself, he had to.

Meat got into a cow suit, pulled out a bowl of cow and rice and called out, "Hey, Kid! Look here!"

Kid Muscle turned around and noticed Meat dressed up like a cow.

He shook hard and was about to sing his Karubi song when blood gushed out of his mouth.

Roxanne stared in horror at the site of this as Peach Man laughed, "You can't win. I'm far too powerful for such a childish adversary. Really, when I heard that you were the best, I was expecting a challenge. That's why I kidnapped your wife. In the end, you can't even take my weakest attack."

Kid Muscle soon started to fume as he turned around, charged at Peach Man and hurled the wishbone into the air. After that, he jumped up and grabbed onto Peach Man.

He turned the thin man upside down, held Peach Man's arms downwards with his feet and held his opponent's legs up to his head.

He started to fall towards the ground at lightning speed while the kid shouted, "Kinniku-Driver!" The two finally landed as Peach Man's head landed square on the mat and Kid Muscle's feet dealt more pain.

Sadly, the impact caused Kid Muscle to cough up more blood. He knelt down and clutched onto his heart.

He tried to maintain as Peach Man laughed and said, "That was a very impressive move, but that wasn't nearly enough to defeat me. See, I've trained myself to be the best combination of fighters ever made. I'm fast, strong and durable. That makes an unbeatable wrestler. While strong wrestlers usually lack in speed or durability, I possess all three necessary qualities to make me a good wrestler. Anyway, you'd better go home and rest. I'll keep Roxanne safe for you."

The kid struggled to his feet and retorted, "You only wanted to fight me, didn't you? You got your fight, now give back Roxanne."

Peach Man shook his head and replied, "Did I say that? Oh my, heavens no. I plan to keep your wife as a hostage until you're ready to die. See, I'm a member of the DMP."

Kid Muscle's eyes widened and shook as he retorted, "You can't be a member of the DMP! All the members are dead! I dealt with them personally!"

Peach man snickered and soon broke out into a big laugh. "The DMP can't be destroyed by someone as stupid as you! We're still alive! In fact, I have some friends here who'd love to see your crushing defeat at the hands of me, Charming Peach Man!"

The kid looked all around him. To his dismay, all of his previous foes from the DMP had shown up to see him suffer. There was Dialbolic, Pumpinator, Tyrranoclaw and much more. Some members he hadn't even heard of were there as well.

Kid Muscle started to tremble with fury as he shouted, "You messed with the wrong guy!"

He charged blindly at Peach Man, who merely dodged the incoming assault and planted his fist against the kid's back. He laughed and explained, "This is my most deadly technique. I call it Human Stretcher."

After that, Peach Man placed his hand on the kid's face and pushed it backwards as his back pushed against the clenched fist. This was truly the most pain Kid Muscle had ever felt.

All this time, he thought that beating Kevin Mask would mean no more powerful opponents. He thought that Kevin would be the last powerful opponent he would ever face. Sadly, he was mistaken. Peach Man was the most powerful wrestler in the world. There was no doubt about it.

Not only did he have the aspects of a true wrestler, but he was also intelligent. Normally, to a see a person who was smart and tough at the same time was very rare.

Roxanne gasped and knew that it was over.

Meat walked towards the fight still dressed up as a cow. He pulled out the bowl again and sang, "With your rice, you like to have some cow-cow-cow! It seems to make you strong; I don't know how-how-how! It's your favorite form of chow-chow-chow! Wow! Wow! Eat n-OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" He was cut off as a cow flattened him at the end of the song.

Meat managed to squeeze one arm out from beneath the cow as he hurled the bowl at the kid. Kid Muscle caught it in his teeth and allowed it all to fall in his mouth. He swallowed, powered up Popeye style and freed himself from the strong grip.

Peach Man backed off and said, "That's impossible. No one can survive that attack."

Kid Muscle charged at him again and threw him into the air. After that, he tossed Peach Man over his back, grabbed a hold of his arms and fell towards the ground while shouting, "Kinniku-Buster!"

The two fell onto the mat with a huge impact. Charming Peach Man got up slowly and said, "That was very impressive, but it seems as if you still aren't a match for me."

He was right. Kid Muscle was still feeling pain from his own attacks. He ignored that pain, glared at Peach Man and growled.

"I'll never let you win." he said. He got up and punched the man in the face. After that, he kicked his opponent in the shin. Finally, he picked up Peach Man and body-slammed him to the mat.

After that, he grabbed onto Peach Man's right leg, clasped his own feet against the slim man's head and started to pull on the wishbone's leg.

Peach Man cried in pain as he rolled over and knocked Kid Muscle off of him. He panted hard and said, "Nicely done. You put up a better fight than I'd expected. Sadly, that last attack will be the last one you ever use."

Peach Man was now ready to pull off his signature move. He ran up to Kid Muscle and started to squeeze the kid's body tightly. After that, he leaped high into the air, dislocated a few of the kid's bones and slammed him head-first onto the mat.

It was over. Kid Muscle was out like a light. Nothing could save him now… not even…

"KID, WAKE UP!" shouted Roxanne. "I know you can do it! You've always come out of tough situations like these before! Please, do it for me!"

Peach Man laughed and retorted, "It's useless. No matter who gives him support, not even the apple of his eye and save him! It's-"

He should have been ready to eat him words. Kid Muscle struggled to his feet and said, "I'm not giving up. I will defeat you with Ultimate Muscle."

The kanji for Ultimate Muscle appeared on the kid's forehead. He charged at Peach Man, threw him against the wall and boosted himself off of another wall. He rammed his head into the man's back and announced, "Muscle Millennium!"

Peach Man's eyes widened as a mass amount of pain surged through his body. He fell to the ground in a heap. He was out cold.

Kid Muscle staggered over to Roxanne's chains and was ready to free her when every member of the DMP blocked his path. Sunshine laughed and said, "If you want to save your wife, you'll have to go through us first."

The kid stood in a fighter's pose. Nothing was going to stop him, even if it was hopeless.

Suddenly, a voice showed up saying, "Leave that man alone. I'll be the one who defeats him, not you."

Kid Muscle turned around and cried out in fear as Peach Man got up. He smiled and said, "You really are as strong as they say you are. Sadly, you don't stand a chance. You never did. Give up or die. It's your choice."

Meat stared in horror and said, "That attack never fails." He dropped to his knees and said, "The kid's doomed."

Suddenly, he realized that he could help Roxanne. That way, the kid would have no reason to carry on with the fight."

He ran up to Roxanne's chains only to be kicked into a corner by a DMP member. It was all over. Kid Muscle had to win no matter what, otherwise, one person wouldn't return.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Muscle turned around and cried, "MEAT! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Peach Man ran up behind him and started to squeeze his body. Kid Muscle knew that Peach Man was going to attempt the signature move that put him into a coma again. The kid struggled to get free but not even his Ultimate Muscle could save him.

Peach Man leaped into the air with the kid still in his arms and started to dislocate a few of his bones once again. He grinned maniacally and stated, "Now, when I dislocate the bones, make sure they stay dislocated!"

Kid Muscle gritted his teeth and hollered, "SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING PSYCHOPATH! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU DISLOCATED MY BONES AND KIDNAPPED MY WIFE JUST SO YOU COULD FACE ME! NOW THAT I'M HERE, IF YOU WON'T LET HER GO, I MIGHT AS WELL DEFEAT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

With that, he reconnected his bones as his muscles started to bulk up. He grabbed onto Peach Man's legs and tipped him over as he asked, "You know why I'm called a Kinnikuman? It's because I have these hidden muscles deep within me that you are just lucky to be alive to witness! Now feel the wrath of Kinniku-Driver!"

The kid pinned down Peach Man's legs with his heels and slammed him against the floor. This time, it was even more painful than the first time. Charming Peach Man wiped his face and said, "That was a lot more powerful than it was last time you used it, but it's still not nearly enough."

Kid Muscle grinned and asked, "Is that not enough for you? How about a nice dose of Kinniku Buster?"

He hurled Peach Man into the air, placed him firmly against his back and slammed him to the ground. Peach Man laughed and grasped the kid's arms. He bent them really hard and said, "Give up. You're still a weakling no matter what you do."

Roxanne shed a tear as the DMP members cheered on their idol. She struggled to move her head closer and barked, "DON'T LOSE, KID!"

Kid Muscle noticed the cry for help as he forced his opponent off of him and his body turned blue. He stared at his foe in disgust and stated, "You are the most dishonorable enemy I've ever faced. You don't deserve to be called a wrestler! I'll finish you right here!"

Peach Man stared in horror as the kid tossed him into the air. After that, he jumped up, grabbed onto Peach Man and turned his head towards the mat. After that, he placed his hands firmly on the man's feet, feet on his forearms.

As he landed, he cried out, "MUSCLE GRAVITY!" and sent him head-first onto the hard ground. It was official. Charming Peach Man could not move anymore. The other DMP members trembled in fear at the kid's newfound strength. He simply and calmly passed by them and picked up Meat. After that, he untied Roxanne, who was crying with joy.

The kid then turned to the DMP members and said, "Just thought I'd tell you to say goodbye to your base. I saw a meteor headed here before this fight started."

Sunshine took a peek outside and said, "I don't see anything."

Looking up, he cried out in terror and panicked, "EVERYONE! THERE IS A METEOR HEADED TOWARDS US AND IT'LL BE HERE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!"

The entire DMP cast ran towards the exit, but Kid Muscle was burning up inside too much to care about their safety. He placed his hand against a boulder and pushed it in front of the exit and walked back home without a care in the world for the voices coming from within.

As he walked away from the base, the meteor landed directly on the base and completely totaled it along with every member of the DMP.

Meat finally regained consciousness and said, "Kid… you did it… you saved Roxanne and ensured their death."

The kid nodded as Roxanne forced her head towards his cheek and kissed him. The kid blushed and was about to head out when a certain wishbone emerged from the debris.

Peach Man smiled and said, "It's a good thing I was the only one who survived. Kid Muscle, you really are the best fighter on the planet. Sorry I had to go to such lengths to defeat you. I didn't really like working for the DMP anyway. They were more like a paycheck to me."

Kid Muscle grinned and shook the man's hand in respect. They both nodded and said their goodbyes. The ordeal was finally over and Roxanne could finally live a peaceful life with the kid.


End file.
